Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour-
Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour-''' (キングダム ハーツ オーケストラ ワールドツアー) est une série de concerts se déroulant courant 2017 à travers le monde, à l'ocassion des 15 ans de la série. La tournée est supervisée par Tetsuya Nomura et Yoko Shimomura, et produite par La Fée Sauvage, un organisateur d'évènements culturels. Lors des concerts, trois monologues de Kairi, Xion et Aqua ont été lus par les voix japonaises de ces trois personnages (Risa Uchida & Megumi Toyoguchi). Dates Tokyo Le concert se déroule le vendredi 10 mars à 19h et le samedi 11 mars sur 2 sessions (12h30 et 18h30) au Hall A du Forum international de Tokyo, interprété par l'orchestre philharmonique de Tokyo. Paris Le concert se déroule le samedi 18 mars à 20h, et le dimanche 19 mars à 15h, à la Salle Pleyel. Londres Le concert se déroule les vendredi 24 et samedi 25 mars au Central Hall de Westminster, à 20h, interprété par le Royal Philharmonic Orchestra de Londres. Singapour Le concert se déroule les samedi 6 et dimanche 7 mai à l'Esplanade Concert Hall, à 19h30. Shanghaï Le concert se déroule le dimanche 28 mai au Mercedes Benz Arena. Los Angeles Le concert se déroule les samedi 10 et mercredi 14 juin au Dolby Theatre. New York Le concert se déroule le samedi 24 juin à l'United Palace Theatre, à 20h. Osaka Le concert se déroule le dimanche 8 août sur 2 sessions (12h00 et 18h00) à l'Oryx Theatre, interprété par l'orchestre symphonique d'Osaka. Règlement *Une place coûte 9000¥ pour les sessions de Tokyo et Osaka. *La tournée est interdite aux enfants de moins de 3 ans. *Une place de catégorie 3 coûte 55€ pour la session de New-York (environ 63$). *Une place de catégorie 2 coûte 44€ pour la session de Paris, 50€ pour celle de Londres (environ 39£), 69€ pour celle de New-York (environ 79$). *Une place de catégorie 1 coûte 69€ pour la session de Paris, 70€ pour celle de Londres (environ 55£), 75€ pour celle de Singapour (environ 115S$), et 99€ pour celle de New-York (environ 113$). *Une place Carré Or coûte 119€ pour les sessions de Paris, Londres (environ 93£) et New-York (environ 136$); et 125€ pour celle de Singapour (environ 192$). *Une place VIP, limitée à 150 exemplaires par concert, et qui permet de rencontrer la compositrice Yoko Shimomura pour une séance de dédicaces, coûte 169€ pour les sessions de Paris, Londres (environ 132£) et New-York (environ 194$); et 170€ pour celle de Singapour (environ 262S$). Morceaux Partie 1 #Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-''' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Dearly Beloved -KINGDOM HEARTS II Ver.-' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Destati' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Organization XIII' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Twinkle Twinkle Holidays' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Treasured Memories' #:Orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'The World of KINGDOM HEARTS' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley orchestral de thèmes d'exploration ("Mickey Mouse Club March", "Olympus Coliseum", "A Very Small Wish", "Waltz of the Damned", "Secret of Neverland", "The Silent Forest" et "La Cloche"). #'Fate of the Unknown' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #'Threats of the Land: KINGDOM HEARTS Battle Medley' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #:Medley orchestral de thèmes de combat ("Night of Fate", "To Our Surprise", "Go For It!", "Having a Wild Time", "Hand in Hand", "Arabian Dream", "Monstrous Monstro", "An Adventure in Atlantica", "Spooks of Halloween Town", "Pirate's Gigue" et "Scherzo di notte"). Partie 2 #'Heroes and Heroines: Characters' Medley' #:Orchestration: Souhei Kano #:Medley orchestral de thèmes des personnages ("Sora", "Riku", "Kairi", "Naminé", "Roxas", "Musique pour la tristesse de Xion", "Terra", "Aqua", "Ventus" et "Enter the Darkness"). #'Lazy Afternoons ~ At Dusk, I Will Think of You...' #:Orchestration: Souhei Kano #:Medley orchestral. #'Vector to the Heavens' #:Orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #'Wave of Darkness' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Daybreak Town: The Heart of χ' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada #:Medley orchestral des thèmes d'exploration et de combat de la Ville de l'Aube. #'The Other Promise' #:Orchestration: Natsumi Kameoka #'Let Darkness Assemble: Final Boss Battle Medley' #:Orchestration: Sachiko Miyano #:Medley orchestral de thèmes de combats finaux ("Guandando nel buio", "Darkness of the Unknown", "Dismiss" et "L'Impeto Oscuro"). #'Passion -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-' #:Orchestration: Kaoru Wada Encore *'Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus and orchestra' *... Invités *Risa Uchida *Megumi Toyoguchi Liens externes *Page chez Square Enix *Page chez Disney es:Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Concerts